Higanbana for The Beginning of Our Journey
by reauvafs
Summary: Dua orang yang baru saling mengenal di malam itu sama-sama tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa terlahir. Tapi Akutagawa, meskipun ia tidak ingin tahu hal sentimental seperti itu, mengerti bahwa dirinya sudah terlahir kembali dan itu saja sudah cukup. [Happy Birthday, Akutagawa! 01/03/2019]


Title: Higanbana for The Beginning of Our Journey

Rated: T

Character(s): Akutagawa R, Dazai O

Genre: Drama

Disclaimer: Bsd belongs to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Summary: Dua orang yang baru saling mengenal di malam itu sama-sama tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa terlahir. Tapi Akutagawa, meskipun ia tidak ingin tahu hal sentimental seperti itu, mengerti bahwa dirinya sudah terlahir kembali dan itu saja sudah cukup. [Happy Birthday, Akutagawa! 01/03/2019]

**Warning(s): set after A Heartless Dog, there isn't Higanbana in this fic but DaAku fits too much with that death flower so-  
**

* * *

Malam begitu gelap dengan bulan sebagai satu-satunya penerangan telah menjadi saksi bisu dua manusia yang sedang mencari jalan keluar dari hutan lebat yang seperti tidak ada akhirnya ini. Akutagawa Ryuunosuke—pemuda bertubuh kecil dengan balutan baju penuh robek sana-sini—berjalan di belakang Dazai Osamu, pria yang baru dikenalnya beberapa saat lalu dan telah menjadi mentornya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Higanbana for The Beginning of Our Journey**

"Apa kau tahu kapan kau lahir, Akutagawa-_kun_?" Sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari Dazai saat mereka sejak tadi membiarkan keheningan terus tercipta.

Sang bocah berusaha mencerna pertanyaan barusan dan yang ia temukan nyaris kekosongan. "Tidak tahu. Tidak penting juga."

"Menurutku itu hal penting." Dazai meregangkan tangannya ke samping. Matanya terpejam, ia seperti ingin menyerap semua rasa dingin yang diberikan angin malam saat itu. "Hari kelahiran, hari kematian, kapan kau terlahir, kapan kau mati. Semua itu adalah keajaiban yang telah membuat kita berada di dunia ini.

"Tanpa mereka kita tidak akan nyata, tidak akan menjadi sebuah sejarah dalam dunia ini. Hanya sebuah nama tanpa makna dan kejelasan yang nantinya akan dilupakan oleh semua orang karena mereka tidak memiliki arti."

"Lalu apa kau sendiri tahu kapan kau lahir?" Akutagawa menarik jubah pemberian Dazai untuk membungkus tubuhnya. Angin malam terlalu menusuk kulitnya yang minim pakaian sebagai pelindung.

Dazai berhenti, tubuhnya tidak berbalik pada si penanya untuk memberi gestur sopan. Ia menunduk, memandangi tanah yang baru saja diinjak kakinya. "Benar juga. Aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti kapan aku lahir. Kau menarik, Akutagawa-kun!"

Akutagawa tidak merasa itu seperti pujian namun ia memilih untuk diam. Di sisi lain, Dazai justru tertawa kecil di sana, kali ini kepalanya mendongak ke atas. "Aku tidak pernah terlahir di sini. Ide seperti itu baru pertama kalinya muncul padaku. Aku tidak nyata. Tidak nyata. Apa kau tahu, Akutagawa-kun? Orang yang barusan mengajakmu masuk ke dalam Port Mafia ini bisa jadi tidak nyata. Hanya sebuah ilusi yang kebetulan menghampiri nasib malangmu dan berusaha meringankannya seje—"

"Aku tidak tahu kapan aku terlahir," Akutagawa berani memotong ucapannya yang semakin lama semakin tidak jelas itu. "tapi hal yang kutahu adalah kau telah membuatku _terlahir kembali_ menjadi Akutagawa Ryuunosuke yang baru."

Sang eksekutif muda berbalik padanya. Mata coklatnya penuh dengan tanda tanya yang ditunjukan pada pernyataan Akutagawa barusan.

Dengan jemari kecil penuh lukanya, Akutagawa menunjuk mantel hitam kebesaran yang sekarang digunakannya. "Kau memberikanku ini dan arti hidup yang bahkan tidak terpikirkan bagiku yang sudah tidak peduli pada dunia ini.

"Aku masih tidak tahu apa kau setan yang akan menarikku jatuh atau malaikat yang membawaku pergi dari Nadir yang sangat kubenci," Akutagawa melangkah perlahan menuju Dazai yang masih membatu da berhenti tepat beberapa langkah darinya. "tapi aku tahu kau adalah penyelamatku sekarang dan itu tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun. Selamanya."

Dazai yang barusan melongo dan berusaha mencari penjelasan tentang ucapan Akutagawa, sekarang kembali tertawa dengan lebih keras. Ucapan Akutagawa barusan terkesan puitis di matanya dan tanpa sadar itulah yang membuatnya sangat terhibur dan tertarik pada sesosok bocah dihadapannya ini.

"Kau benar-benar menarik, Akutagawa-_kun_." Ia menyeka air mata hasil tertawanya barusan yang menganak di pinggir matanya. "Bisa-bisanya kau bilang aku penyelamatmu."

"Karena memang itu yang kau lakukan padaku."

"Yah, dari sudut pandangmu mungkin memang terlihat begitu." Dazai memerhatikan _overcoat_nya yang semakin dipegang erat oleh Akutagawa dari jarak sedekat ini. "Semoga saja memang begitu."

"Aku akan terus menganggapnya begitu jadi jangan khawatir."

"Kurasa sifatmu yang berterus terang benar-benar menarik perhatianku." Ada jeda yang diberikan Dazai. Ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Jika kau merasa terlahir kembali karena sudah kuselamatkan, bagaimana jika kau anggap hari ini sebagai hari lahirmu?"

"Hari lahir?"

"Ya, hari ulang tahunmu. Hari di mana kau merasa umurmu terus bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu." Dazai memberinya senyum menyeringai. "Hari ini adalah hari pertama di bulan Maret. Musim semi hampir menggantikan dinginnya musim dingin. Hari yang paling tepat untukmu yang baru saja terlahir dan bangkit menjadi sosok Akutagawa yang baru. Bagaimana?"

Itu adalah sebuah keputusan mendadak yang diberikan padanya. Memang, hari ini adalah hari yang akan terus membekas di dalam hati Akutagawa sampai dia mati nanti, sebuah momen di mana hidup yang seperti mati ini telah berhasil mendapatkan arti hidup selain untuk menyerang daripada diserang, tapi ia tidak menyangka hal itu justru dijadikan sebagai hari lahirnya yang baru.

Meskipun semuanya terlihat aneh dan tiba-tiba, Akutagawa tidak merasa ide yang diberikan mentor barunya ini buruk. Ia ingin mencetak hari bersejarah ini jauh ke dalam jiwanya, terus mengulangnya sebagai pengingat bahwa ia telah berhasil menjadi manusia seutuhnya yang memiliki rasa benci dan rasa hormat sebagai dasar utama, kemudian menjadikannya bahan bakar untuk terus bertahan hidup demi berdiri di belakang sosok Dazai Osamu.

1 Maret bukanlah tanggal yang buruk. Ini bisa jadi awal mula yang baik. Dengan Dazai sebagai penunjuknya, Akutagawa yakin dirinya dapat menyutujui hari ini sebagai hari di mana takdir mempertemukannya dengan Dazai dan hari di mana ia terlahir kembali.

"Aku tidak masalah." Akutagawa menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya melepas pegangan kuatnya pada jubah barunya sembari menggumamkan sesuatu dengan suara kecil. "Terima kasih, Dazai-_san_."

Dazai menyentuh pundak Akutagawa yang sudah tertutupi jubah hitam. "Begitu sampai di apartemenku, kau akan kuberikan baju yang dapat membuatmu tidak kedinginan lagi. Anggap itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu."

Sang mentor berbalik dan melanjutkan jalan mereka yang terhenti barusan agar dapat mencapai luar hutan. Ia tidak menyuruh Akutagawa untuk mengikutinya tapi tentu saja bocah tersebut akan berjalan tepat di belakangnya, terus mengikutinya ke manapun ia membawanya pergi.

Akutagawa sudah merasa cukup dengan jubah pemberiannya ini namun tak disangka Dazai justru memberikan hal lebih padanya. Barusan ia memang bilang bahwa dirinya masih tidak tahu apakah Dazai setan atau pun malaikat, tapi sekarang ia sudah menetapkan satu hal pasti; itu tidaklah penting. Akutagawa sudah tidak peduli akan menjadi apa mentornya nanti, yang perlu ia tahu hanyalah Dazai Osamu adalah pria yang meraih tangannya dari dasar Nadir, menyerahkan sebuah jubah hitam sebagai modal untuk menjadi orang terkuat, dan memberikannya alasan untuk terus hidup dan mensyukuri bahwa tidak ada salahnya mengharapkan hari esok menjadi hari yang berharga baginya.

Ia sudah tidak sabar dengan reaksi Gin saat adiknya bertemu dengan Dazai. Apakah ia akan merasakan euforia yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Akutagawa atau justru sebaliknya. Semuanya akan ketahuan nanti, tapi yang paling ingin Akutagawa harapkan sekarang adalah tidak berakhirnya kebersamaannya dengan Dazai Osamu sampai kapanpun.

Ia adalah penyelamat… Dan juga, orang terkasih bagi Akutagawa setelah Gin yang akan selalu ia jaga seumur hidupnya.

**END**

* * *

Author's Note: Percayalah dari malem saya udah buat 5 fic (AkuHigu, ChuuAku, sisanya DaAku semua) terus di menit terakhir pengennya buat ini aja wkwkwk

Sebenernya saya udah punya planning buat AkuKyou/ChuuAku spesial buat hari ini, tapi pas udah kelar awal+tengah, saya bingung gimana nyelesaiinnya. Terus ide general ini muncul tiba-tiba (bahkan ini sebenernya bagian dari flashback fic ChuuAku) tapi hati saya bilang 'ini Akutagawa lho yakin gamau DaAku?') terus akhirnya bablas pengennya ini aja jadi fic sendiri.

Akutagawa itu karakter yang udah saya suka bahkan sebelum nyelem di fandom BSD. Saya suka IRL Akutagawa Ryuunosuke terus kebetulan karakter favorit saya itu yang stoic tapi rese kaya Akutagawa gini lah wkwk dari 2017 akhir sampai sekarang, cinta saya sama karakter ini bukannya ilang tapi malah tambah kuat.

Saya bakal nunggu saat-saat development Akutagawa makin kerasa di manganya, bisa bangkit dan lepas dari bayang-bayang Dazai (dan buat Dazai nyesel uda ninggalin dia /stop) dan sadar kalo ada banyak orang yang peduli sama dia dan ngehargain dia lebih dari sekadar anjing PM.

Tapi sumpah ya pas ultah Akutagawa saya justru cuma kuat buat fic rasa drabble ini orz padahal kemaren sukses buat fic DaAku 5k. . .

(semoga hari ini bakal ada pv/apalah seputar bsd s3, ya. Biar ulang tahun Akutagawa makin mantep)

Makasih udah baca fic ini! Mari kita doakan semoga Akutagawa bisa jadi lebih baik lagi!

Judul terinspirasi dari Mafumafu- Manjusyage. Saya lagi kepincut lagi sama Mafumafu.


End file.
